The New Girl
by anycsifan
Summary: Phantomhive Manor has a new hand maiden. She gets along quite well with our favorite butler, but what will happen when she finds out the secret, and just how much does Sebastian like her? M to be safe. I own nothing but my plot and character.


The New Girl

Sebastian placed a small plate with a slice of cake in front of his young master "Tonight's dessert is red velvet cake with a chocolate glaze. The tea is chamomile."

"Sebastian, find a woman to work as a hand maiden. We need one for female guests, most especially Lizzie when she sneaks away." Ciel's eyes never left the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes young master." Sebastian left the room to follow his master's order.

"How dare he think that he's allowed to treat me like some cheap whore? Just because he's the Earl of Baudelaire he acts like he can treat his servants like trash. I hate people like him." The young woman ranted under her breath as she walked towards her parent's house. She was so caught up in her rant that she didn't notice the man that had stopped in front of her until she bumped into him. She looked up at the man and her bad mood instantly faded. "Excuse me sir, I'm so sorry."

"Not at all miss; actually I was looking for someone, perhaps you can tell me where I can find Rose Smith." The man gave her a charming smile.

"That depends, who are you?" She arched an eyebrow and studied the handsome stranger.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Earl of Phantomhive and I have been looking for you so that I may offer you a job in the position of the Phantomhive's hand maiden." Sebastian still wore his most charming smile.

"How did you know that I'm Rose?" The young woman was shocked, but impressed.

"You just told me." That charming smile turned into a smirk in the blink of an eye. "Now, would you like to work for a better class of people and take the position that the Earl is offering, or would you rather work for the likes of your former employer that, as you said, treat their servants like trash?"

"I think I'll take the Earl's offer." Rose answered without a second's thought.

A few weeks have passed and Rose has learned the daily routine quicker than the three idiots did. When there were no guests to tend to she helps the others around the mansion.

"Sebastian." Rose walked into the kitchen while the butler was preparing the night's dinner.

"Hello Rose, may I help you?" The golden-brown eyed demon looked to the new girl. She was wearing a uniform that closely resembled Meyrin's, her toe head blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, though a few strands hung in front of her emerald green eyes.

"Actually I've finished helping Meyrin and wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you." She smiled softly at him.

Sebastian blinked in surprise then smiled gently. "You may chop the vegetables for the stew."

Rose nodded and rolled up her sleeves as she walked to the sink to wash her hands. Once her hands were dry she went to the cutting board where Sebastian had already placed the necessary vegetables and a knife. Rose began with the carrots and was chopping them easily when there was a loud thud followed by a louder yell.

"Finnian." The two said in unison, both sounded rather exasperated.

"I shall return shortly, if you finish with the vegetables before I get back then I would like you to cut up the chocolate I'll need for tonight's dessert." Sebastian instructed her.

Rose simply nodded and continued chopping. Just as she finished with the celery Sebastian returned. She looked up and could see that his nerves were frayed.

Sebastian looked to Rose and found that all the vegetables were perfectly chopped and ready to be added to the pot. _Finally someone I don't have to monitor all the time_. Sebastian began to smile.

"I was just about to start on the chocolate." Rose said, snapping Sebastian away from his thoughts.

The butler nodded and went back to tending the stew. Rose started chopping the chocolate when a thought occurred to her.

"Sebastian, may I ask what the chocolate is for?" She asked cautiously.

"Devil's food cake." He told her with a smirk.

Rose nodded and smiled, though she didn't understand the reason for his smirk. "Sounds good, and knowing you it will be devilishly delicious."

Sebastian chuckled at the pun before exiting to serve that main course. Upon his return the butler began gathering the necessary ingredients for dessert when he suddenly came back to the stove with his eyebrow twitching.

"What did Bardroy do now?" Rose didn't even look up from her work.

"Surprisingly it wasn't him. By the looks of the flour we have another mice problem. Now I need to think of a new dessert, preferably involving chocolate." Sebastian explained.

"We still have plenty of strawberries right?" Rose asked as she turned to face stressed butler.

"Yes, why? Do you have a suggestion?" _This young woman may save the evening_.

"Chocolate dipped strawberries. They're simple, sweet, don't require flour, and put the chocolate to good use." She told him slightly nervous.

Sebastian weighed his options and had to admit that Rose's idea had merit. "Let's get to work."

Later that night Sebastian went down to the kitchen and found Rose warming some milk on the stove. "Good evening Rose."

"Good evening Sebastian. Sorry if I woke you." Rose didn't even flinch; she did however smile at the butler that had come to stand beside her.

"You did not wake me; I was making my nightly round and checking on Bocchan." Sebastian told her calmly.

"I see. Would you like any?" She nodded to the warming milk.

"No thank you." The demon had to admit that this girl was unlike most of the humans he'd met as Sebastian. She was kind, considerate, helpful, intelligent, graceful, skilled at anything he'd asked her to do, and wasn't bad looking, for a human.

After Rose poured the milk into a cup she sat on her favorite stool, crossed her legs, and looked at Sebastian.

The butler looked at the hand maiden in return. He remembered the night he came to receive her from the Earl of Baudelaire. "May I ask what your previous employer did to anger you the night I found you? I didn't quite catch all of your little rant."

"The Earl propositioned me, simple as that." Rose sipped her milk.

"My, my, I never knew the Earl was quite so perverted." The demon butler shook his head. "You must have been quite insulted."

"I was, that's why I slapped him when he grabbed my rear. I would like to say that I did it out of reflex, but then I'd be lying." Rose smirked a bit then took another sip. "He fired me on the spot of course and said something about offering the young master a different maid. I guess I was lucky to have bumped into you."

"Literally." Sebastian added. "But if I may be so bold as to say that the Earl at least showed good taste in women by choosing you, though that turned out to be a foolish move." The butler winked at the young woman before departing.

"So he does know how to pay a compliment to someone other than the young master." Rose smirked and finished her milk before going back to bed.

One Month Later

Sebastian, I've kept Finnian from destroying the hedges, ensured that all of Bardroy's weapons and explosives are locked away for the time being, helped Meyrin polish the banister, and gave Tanaka a fresh cup of tea. Is there anything else you wish for me to do?" Rose reported to Sebastian as he prepared the Sheppard's pie.

"Nothing at all. Please rest for a moment, you've earned it." The butler smiled at his favorite servant.

"Thank you." Rose sat on her favorite stool and watched Sebastian work.

"Would you like to know what's for dessert tonight?" The demon asked with a smirk.

"If you're offering to tell me then yes, I'm most interested." Rose wore a smirk of her own.

"Devil's food cake."

Rose giggled. "Took you long enough."

Sebastian blinked and raised his eyebrows then smiled. _This girl is full of surprises_.

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Something was off; it's never this quiet in the Phantomhive mansion for more than a minute.

"Perhaps I should go make sure that those three aren't causing trouble." Rose made to stand, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Did I not tell you to rest? You've been keeping them in line for the past two weeks, it's time I reminded them of my presence." Sebastian told the hand maiden with a soft but stern tone.

Rose nodded and settled back on to her stool. Thirty seconds later there was the expected sound of crashing and yelling. Rose sighed and shook her head at the fact that it was through utter chaos that she knew the mansion was back in order. When Sebastian returned from dealing with the trouble Rose looked up and saw that he was pinching his nose.

"That bad eh?" Rose tilted her head to the side.

"Worse." Rose laughed a bit because she knew he meant it.

"It's amazing that you're able to keep this place in a state of ordered chaos." Sebastian looked at her and smiled.

"I am merely one hell of a butler."

"That statement is both humble and arrogant; it's an oxymoron; it suits you, and I must agree." Rose smiled at him.

A comfortable silence fell once again as Sebastian worked and Rose watched. The only sounds in the room were of the butler's dinner and then dessert preparations. At one point he left to take Ciel his dinner. Upon his return Sebastian finished with the cake mix and poured the dark brown viscous liquid into pans and placed them in the oven to bake.

When Sebastian turned to look at Rose he saw her stand and stretch causing a few pops to sound. When she sat back down she met Sebastian's clam gaze and gave a small smile. The hand maiden could see why Meyrin was always blushing around him; Sebastian was very handsome and could be kind and gentle, but she knew that he was more than a bit dangerous.

Maybe that's just part of his allure. Though, truth be told, she was no dainty flower. There was a reason why the Earl of Baudelaire had hired her, and it wasn't because of her rear. Sebastian found out one night, about two weeks ago, just how skilled she was.

Flash back

Rose awoke with a start to the sound of breaking glass. She looked over to see the maid dressing and understood that the young master was in danger. She dressed quickly then grabbed her bag of tricks.

Rose ran swiftly through the mansion to find the intruder(s). Just as she reached the grand staircase she saw three men walking up towards the hall that lead to Ciel's room. Rose noticed that Bardroy and Finnian had yet to get rid of the old rug to make room for a new one. "Perfect." She smirked and waited until the men were on the rug before taking three kunai from her bag and hitting all three in the back of the head.

After removing her kunai from their heads, and making sure that the men were dead, Rose ran down the hall to check on the young master. She found Sebastian fighting with three other men outside of Ciel's door. Rose crept closer and caught a brief glimpse of Sebastian's eyes. They were glowing magenta and the pupil was like a cat's. "Oh my God." She whispered.

Rose snapped out of her shock when Sebastian's head turned and she saw one of the men make to stab him. Out of instinct she drew two shuriken from her bag and threw one to knock the knife out of the man's hand, and the other stuck in his neck. The second man had seen the direction from which the weapons had come and turned to scan the shadows. Rose threw a kunai and hit him right between the eyes. When she looked to Sebastian she saw him release his hold on the third man's head; he'd snapped the man's neck. Sebastian retrieved Rose's kunai and shuriken and held them out to her. She looked at his eyes; they were golden-brown again. "Thank you." She whispered as she took her weapons.

"Thank you for the assistance." He whispered.

"You're welcome. I took out three others down the hall. Bardroy and Finnian can take them out with the old rug." Sebastian's eyes flashed that glowing magenta color again before returning to normal.

"I was wondering what happened to them. By the way, I don't suggest asking the others about me." He stepped closer.

"What do you mean?" Rose tried to play dumb.

"I know you saw my eyes." She failed.

"Yes, I now know that you're a demon, which explains a lot, but I'm not dumb enough to ask the others. If they know they're not going to say anything, and if they don't then they'll just think I'm crazy. You're secret, being that you're under contract by the young master, is safe with me." Rose told him in a calm and even tone.

"Good, you're as smart as I thought." He smirked and dragged the bodies down the hall.

"So you know our secret." Ciel asked rhetorically, though he still expected an answer, as he opened his door.

"Yes sir." She saw, for the first time, the mark on Ciel's eye. "And as I said, I won't tell anyone."

"Good, that means you get to live." Ciel smirked. "And one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"What are those weapons?"

"These are called kunai," she held up the small weapon "and these are shuriken." She held up the throwing stars.

Ciel nodded. "Go help the others clean up."

"Yes my lord." She nodded her head before dashing down the hall to do as ordered.

A few days later Sebastian handed her a belt of sorts. "This is from Bocchan. It's so that you may keep your kunai and shuriken on you at all times."

Rose nodded a 'thank you' and went to her room to put it on.

End flash back

"Rose." Sebastian was waving his hand in front of her face and looking into her eyes.

She snapped back to reality and blushed. "Sorry Sebastian, I guess I became too engrossed in my own thoughts. Is there something you needed me for?"

"No, as I said, you are to relax. I simply wanted to tell you that as a tangible reward for your hard work I have cut you a piece of the cake and poured you a cup of tea." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Rose ate and drank in silence. When she finished she looked at Sebastian. "It seems as though I was right; your Devil's Food cake is devilishly delicious."

Sebastian chuckled and placed the dishes in the sink. "I'm glad to hear that you were pleased."

"You never quit with the butler act do you?" Rose smirked, now quite happy she knew the secret.

"Not unless I'm given an order, or I need to portray a different role to suit Bocchan's plan." He smiled, also glad that she had discovered the truth.

"But by taking those order you are merely being one hell of a butler, so the correct answer is no." Her smirk grew.

Sebastian chuckled. _I knew there was a reason why I liked this one_. "I suppose you're right."

"Did you get a chance to pet that cat today?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"What cat?"

"The pretty black one that hands around the mansion." She told him with a smile. "I know you're the one that put the ribbon around its neck and tied it in a cute little bow."

"You are more observant than I thought." The demon butler chuckled. "No, I haven't seen Lilith today."

"That explains why she wanted attention when I was locking up the shed." The hand maiden smiled sweetly. "I picked her up and scratched her ears as I walked to the steps. When I sat her down I straightened her bow and patted her head before reporting to you."

"Was this the first time she'd come to you?" Sebastian quirked and eyebrow.

"Not really; she'll walk next to me or rub against my leg while I watch Finnian. This was, however, the first time she'd sat down and meowed at me. Lilith is a very sweet cat." Rose explained.

"Judging by the fact that she likes you she's sweet and smart." He smiled.

"Are you trying to say that you like me?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I'm saying; miss Smith, that, as far as humans go, you are more to my liking than most." Sebastian clarified.

"But to put it simply, you like me." She smirked at him.

"I am intrigued by you. You're a competent and skilled young woman who is both smart and rather attractive, for a human." He tried to clarify once more.

"With those sorts of compliments I'd say that you don't just like me, you fancy me." Rose couldn't help but tease him.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "If you want the answer to that then wait for me in my room, I must get Bocchan ready for bed."

Rose nodded and watched him leave the room before doing so herself and walking to his room so that she'd get his answer.

When she opened the door she found that the room was quite bare, devoid of any personality. "He doesn't even have any cat theme trinkets." She muttered as she walked about the room.

"Perhaps I prefer the real thing." Sebastian walked in holding Lilith.

"I thought that the young master was allergic." Rose nodded to the cat when she turned and saw the demon holding a damp, but purring ball of fur.

"It started raining. I couldn't leave her out there." Sebastian had an incredibly sweet and innocent look on his face as he petted the cat.

"I suppose not." Rose walked over to the smiling demon and looked him in the eyes with a smirk on her face. "Now, do I get my answer?"

Sebastian put Lilith down and then looked Rose in the eyes. "You wanted to know if I fancy you or not, correct?"

"Correct."

Sebastian smirked and picked up the young woman causing her to squeak in surprise and blush. He carried Rose bridal style to his unused bed and laid her down gently. He positioned himself above the girl and grinned devilishly down at her. "Are you sure you want to know the answer you little tease?"

"How am I a tease? You are the one with a body to sin for and a face that is devilishly good looking." She looked up at the demon with lust filled eyes and a sweetly mischievous smirk.

"Thank you, but it is you that is the tease. The way your hips sway when you walk would warm the blood of any mortal man. The way you hum whilst working is such a melodious sound. I may be a demon, but I still appreciate certain things, and I am a male after all is said and done. You are hard for me to resist at times; it surprises me that Bardroy has managed to keep his hands off of you." Sebastian told the tease beneath him.

"He tried, but I turned him down. I prefer men that don't blow things up. I like my men to strive for perfection." She winked at him. "I also like them a bit on the dark and dangerous side, though they do need to be a perfect gentleman."

"I'm more than a bit dark and dangerous. As to the other requirements: I am merely one hell of a butler as you well know." Sebastian gave his signature smirk and his eyes flashed magenta.

Rose smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think you can switch gears and be one hell of a lover, at least for tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure my lady." Sebastian lowered his head and kissed her deeply.

When Sebastian had finally exhausted Rose, who he'd found to be his best human lover to date, she curled up next to him. "That was amazing Sebastian."

"I cannot give reason to complain." He looked down at her and smiled gently. "Though now I suggest that you get some sleep." Rose nodded her head and got out of bed. "I didn't mean for you to leave."

"I hadn't planned on it." She bent to pick up Lilith and brought to the bed. "I just didn't want this little darling sleeping on the cold hard floor all night." Rose slid back into bed and placed the black cat between her and Sebastian before wrapping one arm around him, keeping the other around Lilith, and drifting off to sleep.

Sebastian pulled his girls closer and settled in for a hopefully quiet, relaxing, and restful night.


End file.
